Bloody Flower
by Akariiii
Summary: UlquiHime-En uno de los grupos más peligrosos del país, Ulquiorra se verá inmerso en un mar de sangre donde sus objetivos se verán truncados por lo único que despierta sus emociones-evitar que su frágil flor se marchite dentro de la oscuridad que la rodea
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo sólo los uso sin fines de lucro para hacer historias retorcidas xD

**Notas: **¡Nuevo UlquiHime! Este será totalmente un AU, no habrá poderes y creo que estará repleto de OoC; también aclaró que esta vez, Ichigo y su grupo son los malos ¡Yay! Creo que será interesante sacarlo de su papel de protector y darle ese papel a mi Ulquiorra xD. Seguramente haya un montón de violencia y cosas así porque bueno, esas cosas me gustan xD.

Creo que eso es todo lo necesario para explicar, ojalá lo disfruten y eso.

* * *

**Bloody Flower**

**Capítulo I**

El sonido del teléfono martillaba su cabeza; nunca antes había sentido tanta molestia ante una llamada. Ni siquiera era una persona que se caracterizara por ser fácilmente irritable, al contrario, la frialdad con la que enfrentaba las situaciones lo hacía uno de los mejores en su trabajo.

Suspiró agotado y rascó su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia el teléfono. Tomó el aparato y lo llevó con lentitud hacia su oído, retrasando lo más posible aquella llamada que en realidad, no deseaba recibir.

"_¿¡Qué rayos estabas haciendo!" _uno de sus ojos se cerró en protesta ante la ruidosa voz _"Llevo toda la maldita mañana llamándote."_

"Pero ya respondí ¿no?" dijo con seriedad, ignorando las protestas y esperando que el hombre del otro lado de la línea pudiera continuar con su conversación sin los exagerados gritos. Era realmente odioso.

"_Al jefe no le gusta para nada que lo hagan esperar, deberías saberlo desde ahora."_

"Lo tendré en cuenta entonces."

"_Estúpido; ni siquiera entras y actúas así. Como sea, el jefe quiere verte."_

"¿Ahora?" dijo con un poco de sorpresa.

"_Tienes una hora para llegar al hotel. Apresúrate." _ Sin decir más la comunicación se cortó.

"Entendido"

Sus palabras no alcanzaron a ser oídas; colgó el teléfono y miró el reloj antes de tomar sus cosas de la pequeña mesa de arrimo que adornaba el pasillo de su amplio departamento. Sus ojos se cerraron por un segundo antes de que él se devolviese hacia su habitación y abriera el cajón de su velador para tomar el arma que descasaba dentro de él. Revisó el cargador antes de guardarla en su cinto y cubrirla con su chaqueta. Sin nada más que hacer en su apartamento, cerró de golpe la puerta y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento de su edificio.

En realidad odiaba verse presionado por tiempo pero tampoco quería molestar a su nuevo jefe, lo que menos necesitaba eran problemas antes de conocer –por fin – al hombre que lo proveería de ahí en más. Cuando por fin llegó a su lugar, deslizó sus dedos por su Guzzi Griso antes de montarse en ella y ponerse su casco para luego hacer rugir su motor; el sonido viajó por todo el estacionamiento y antes de que alguien pudiese verlo, su silueta se perdió en dirección a su lugar de reunión.

Cruzó la ciudad en unos veinte minutos, tendría tiempo suficiente para dejar una buena imagen y eso siempre era un punto a favor. Cuando llegó al imponente y elegante edificio, estacionó su motocicleta y arregló su chaqueta antes de caminar hacia la entrada. Miró de reojo al hombre que le abrió la gran puerta de cristal y movió su cabeza ligeramente en agradecimiento, dirigiéndose hacia un hombre que lo esperaba apoyado en una gran columna. Alzó una ceja cuando el sujeto le sonrió con despreocupación mientras levantaba su sombrero en señal de saludo; por un segundo se preguntó sobre la seriedad de aquel sujeto vestido casi desgreñado y calzando sandalias. Cualquiera que lo viera hubiese pensado que se trataba de algún vago, pero sabía perfectamente que su apariencia no se condecía con su fuerza y personalidad.

"¡Oh! Pero si es el chico nuevo"

"Urahara Kisuke, supongo"

Urahara rió en respuesta "Así que me conoces, eso es bueno."

"Quién no te reconocería…" su comentario sonó ligeramente despectivo; en realidad nadie podría no conocer a Urahara Kisuke; no sólo su vestimenta era extravagante, sino sus acciones podían dejar a cualquiera con la boca abierta. "Pero creo que no he venido aquí a hablar con un guardia"

"¡Ah! Eso fue algo duro viniendo de alguien que fue contratado para hacer el mismo trabajo, Ulquiorra-san" las palabras de Urahara sonaron como en broma, pero sus ojos mostraban claramente que su comentario no había sido bien recibido "Bien, entonces es mejor que sigamos."

Urahara apuntó con su cabeza hacia el ascensor, indicándole que debía seguirlo. La orden fue acatada silenciosamente; el tiempo compartido entre ambos era realmente incómodo para Ulquiorra, quien maldecía internamente la mala suerte de tener que trabajar junto a un sujeto tan bizarro como lo era el famoso Urahara Kisuke.

El sonido de la puerta les indicó que ya estaban en su destino. El pelinegro volvió a arreglar su ropa y salió del ascensor siguiendo a Urahara hasta la puerta de la suite presidencial. Urahara golpeó suavemente la puerta y espero; segundos después, la gruesa pieza de madera se abrió dejando ver a un gran hombre con rasgos latinos y algo tosco. Ulquiorra lo analizó en silencio – era mucho más alto que él y claramente más fornido. _Sí que eres imponente_, pensó mientras pasaba junto al sujeto y se enfrentaba al hombre que esperaba sentado en un gran sofá, con su rostro serio.

Ulquiorra se paró frente a él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El hombre no debía ser mayor que él, incluso podría haber apostado que su edad era menor; incluso sentado pudo notar su altura y sus ojos eran profundos y desafiantes. Había visto muchos ojos así, pero estos definitivamente le interesaban. Sus ojos volaron hacia su cabello; el color no era algo común y resaltaba en demasía en sus rasgos: el brillante color naranja encendía su cabeza. Junto a él, una mujer de cabello negro lo observaba con desconfianza.

"Así que," empezó el joven hombre frente a él "tú eres el nuevo ¿no?"

"Ulquiorra Cifer"

"Qué nombre" Ulquiorra se mantuvo en silencio "Interesante; va perfecto con tu apariencia."

"Es un placer tenerlo frente a mí."

"En realidad me sorprendes; pensé que me habrían conseguido algún gigante agresivo, pero jamás me esperé esto" la mujer junto a él rió con sorna ante esto pero Ulquiorra lo pasó por alto, lo que menos le preocupaba era la opinión de alguna de las _mujeres _de su jefe.

"Entonces, lamento la decepción" respondió algo hastiado.

"No; no era una crítica. Admito que sí me sorprende, pero prefiero mil veces un tipo de apariencia normal a algún imbécil que desborda brutalidad. Podría decir que es más fácil para ti pasar desapercibido... por lo menos en parte"

"Así que, Kurosaki Ichigo-_san_, entiendo que formo parte de todo esto entonces"

Una sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de Ichigo "Bienvenido a mi grupo, no…" calló momentáneamente "Bienvenido a _mi familia_, Ulquiorra"

Ichigo se levantó de su lugar y estiró su mano, con la sonrisa aún en su rostro; Ulquiorra levantó sin dudarlo su mano y estrechó la de Ichigo con firmeza, cerrando así su entrada al grupo más peligroso del país.

* * *

"Ya está"

"¿Tan pronto?"

"Bueno, el chico es un experto" una risa burlesca resonó en el cuarto "pero fuera de bromas, es totalmente perfecto."

"No lo sé, hay que esperar."

"La paciencia es una virtud, dicen por ahí."

"Hm…"

La respuesta fue dudosa, pero fue incapaz de replicar al comentario de su acompañante.

* * *

Ichigo llevó el vaso a su boca y saboreó lentamente el licor. La mujer a su lado recorrió su espalda con sus dedos antes de levantarse para tomar la botella y volver a llenar el vaso. "Esto siempre sabe bien en momentos como estos"

"Pensé que no te gustaba beber"

"Rukia, siempre es bueno beber para celebrar"

"¿Celebrar?" Rukia replicó con seriedad "Tienes muchos problemas como para celebrar el hecho de que tienes un juguete nuevo"

"Ulquiorra no es un juguete"

"¡Ichigo!" Rukia alzó la voz con molestia, pero los ojos de Ichigo se endurecieron "Disculpa…"

"Según Urahara, ese 'juguete' del que hablas tiene más habilidades que todos estos idiotas que me siguen; créeme que si Chad e Ishida no fueran amigos de toda la vida, no me molestaría deshacerme de ellos para llenarme de juguetes como el que contraté hoy."

"Pero Chad e Ishida son los más fieles" la mujer contestó extrañada.

"Exageras, Rukia"

La mujer suspiró antes de volver a ubicarse junto a él, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombre y deslizando una de sus manos por el pecho de Ichigo "Tienes muchos problemas"

Ichigo suspiró con molestia; Rukia tenía razón al decir que tenía problemas. Su grupo era el más grande en cuanto a contrabando y era temido en todo el submundo. No le gustaba pensar que los últimos meses lo tenían bajo una lupa y sus actividades se habían visto coartadas violentamente, de la misma forma que sus ingresos. Se levantó bruscamente, empujando a Rukia lejos de él y pateando con violencia la mesa de centro; odiaba verse en esa situación y contar con un nuevo refuerzo era tranquilizador; Ulquiorra sería el arma perfecta para poder volver a poner en marcha sus operaciones.

"Voy a aplastar a todos los que se me pongan en frente e intenten detenerme"

"Ichigo" la voz de Chad lo devolvió a la realidad "Urahara-san e Ishida ya tienen la información que querías"

"¿Entonces tienen la bodega?"

"Sí, pero los otros están vigilándola"

"¿Hirako?" Ichigo dijo llevando su mano hacia su rostro "Mierda, por qué todo es tan difícil…"

"Puedo ir con un grupo de hombres y recuperar parte de la mercancía."

"No me sirve parte, definitivamente tengo que recuperar todo" Ichigo apretó sus puños "Iré yo"

"Será imposible mientras ellos estén vigilando" Chad dijo mirando seriamente a Ichigo "además hoy te sería imposible salir de aquí"

Rukia arqueó una ceja antes de comprender las palabras del amigo y compañero de Ichigo, un dejo de preocupación se apoderó de ella "Hoy no puedes salir de aquí" ella dijo caminando hasta el lado de Ichigo "No puedes dejarla sola"

"¡Ah!" Ichigo abrió sus ojos en sorpresa "Regresa hoy…" sus facciones se suavizaron con rapidez ante este pensamiento "Llama a Ulquiorra"

"No pensarás mandarlo a él… no conoce a los otros, es mandarlo a morir" Chad dijo notoriamente preocupado "Ni siquiera conoce a lo que se enfrenta; mandar a un nuevo a algo así es demasiado."

"Será su prueba. No me sirve si muere a la primera oportunidad."

"Entonces sí es tu juguete" Rukia dijo con sarcasmo

"No; es la persona que recuperará lo que me pertenece" Ichigo tomó el vaso que Rukia le extendió y lo bebió de golpe "Yo mismo seré quien dará su primera orden"

"Entendido"

* * *

Ulquiorra golpeaba sus dedos contra la mesa de aquella habitación desconocida, su arma descansaba sobre ella y de tanto en tanto jugaba con el seguro; el hombre junto a él lo observaba preocupado cada vez que el arma quedaba en dirección a él pues sabía perfectamente que una de las balas se mantenía lista para dispararse. El pelinegro miró fijamente al hombre para luego volver a asegurar su pistola. El miedo que emanaba de aquel sujeto lo aburría profundamente.

Ni siquiera sabía qué es lo que hacía esperando en aquel diminuto cuarto, se sentía como algún delincuente siendo interrogado, sólo que la persona que debía cumplir ese papel estaba observándolo con terror a ser asesinado.

_Irónico._

Pensó con molestia al momento de levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia la pequeña ventana que servía de ventilación a aquel desagradable lugar. La ciudad bajo él se extendía bulliciosa y frágil; estaba en un segundo piso y podía ver perfectamente a todas las personas que caminaban por el peligroso barrio sin siquiera preocuparse de nada. Qué fácil era para las personas acostumbrarse a vivir en tales lugares sin siquiera tomar en cuenta el peligro que sus vidas corrían cada segundo, con altas probabilidades de verse en fuego cruzado. El cañón de su SIG-Sauer P220 se pegó al cristal. _Bang_, el pensamiento cruzó su cabeza cuestionando la inocencia de aquellos bajo él.

"Ingenuos ¿verdad?" la conocida voz lo obligó a voltearse, el reflejo de la luz en la cadena que colgaba del cuello del hombre lo cegó por un segundo "Caminando despreocupados mientras tú los apuntas con aquella bella arma."

"No pensaba disparar."

"Lo tengo claro"

"¿Qué hago aquí? Pensé que mi trabajo era proteger y no estar encerrado en este… agradable lugar."

"Tienes razón. Tu trabajo es proteger lo que me pertenece, y por eso tengo un pedido especial para ti" Ichigo caminó hasta la ventana y apoyó sus dedos en ella "Vizards tiene en su poder una galería que me pertenece y que el estúpido al que llegaste a reemplazar perdió"

"¿Vizards?" Ulquiorra dijo sigiloso "¿Quieres que vaya a rescatar una galería?"

Ichigo rió "La galería no me importa; lo que sí me importa es el contenido de ella"

"¿El contenido?"

"Me robaron millones en drogas, eso no es algo que deba dejar pasar"

Ulquiorra se mantuvo impávido, pero internamente no podía dejar de pensar en lo irrisorio que sonaba el hecho de que aquel hombre hablara de robos cuando su vida estaba repleta de aquello e incluso de cosas peores. "Entonces sólo tengo que recuperar tu mercancía"

"Puesto así…"

"Bien, _jefe, _puedes estar tranquilo. La galería estará bajo tu control hoy mismo"

Sin decir más, Ulquiorra salió del cuartucho, guardando su arma y dirigiéndose a su motocicleta.

"Ah, qué energético…" Ichigo murmuró con sarcasmo.

* * *

La motocicleta negra se perdía en la ciudad, cruzando calles en dirección hacia uno de los rincones más desconocidos de aquel lugar. Nadie se atrevía a entrar en aquel territorio pues la advertencia tácita impuesta en él era suficiente para hacer temer a todos. A todos con excepción de él.

Luego de unos minutos conduciendo, las luces publicitarias dejaron de alumbrar su paisaje, siendo cambiados por deprimentes calles llenas de mujeres vendiéndose al mejor postor y de hombres tirados en cada esquina. Se preguntó si alguno de ellos aún respiraría, pues aquel lugar no era el mejor para vagos.

Repentinamente frenó con brusquedad, dejando la marca de sus neumáticos en la calle y llamando la atención de los pocos habitantes del lugar. Estacionó su motocicleta en un callejón y miró a su alrededor hasta encontrarse con los ojos sombríos del que en apariencia, no era más que algún drogadicto; entendió la señal y caminó hacia la puerta donde el hombre desgreñado esperaba.

"Qué vergüenza de hombre ha contratado mi Señor" el tipo dijo riendo entre dientes al notar que Ulquiorra era bastante delgado.

"Cierra la boca" Ulquiorra desenfundó su arma y caminó hacia la puerta, empujándola con cuidado "Quédate aquí y espera…"

El lugar estaba sumido en la oscuridad, pero podía escuchar perfectamente las respiraciones calmadas de las personas que custodiaban el lugar.

_Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro… ah… son muchos._

La cuenta mental que hizo mientras caminaba tras las cajas apiladas una sobre otra, se detuvo al momento de encontrarse a metros del primer hombre. No sabía cuántos sujetos eran los que custodiaban, pero no sería algo fácil; entendió entonces que mandarlo completamente solo a ese lugar era una burda prueba de confianza.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, apuntó su arma y disparó sin preocuparse de silenciar el disparo. El lugar se iluminó momentáneamente y alcanzó a ver el cuerpo del hombre desplomarse. Los gritos de los demás mientras se organizaban lo advirtieron de la cercanía de los guardias. Ulquiorra corrió hasta el otro y rodeándolo por el cuello, presionó con violencia sintiendo el crujido de sus huesos.

"¿¡Quién…!"

Antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, un nuevo y certero disparo silencio al tercer hombre. Repentinamente las luces se encendieron y pudo ver algunos hombres buscando desesperados a su atacante. Sintió lástima por aquellos que, obviamente, no estaba preparado para encontrarse con él. Ulquiorra volvió a esconderse tras las cajas y se aproximó hacia el próximo hombre que estaba armado y lo redujo fácilmente; el hombre balbuceó por piedad pero Ulquiorra simplemente disparó contra él sin pensarlo. Detenerse a pensar en esa situación era absurdo, ningún pensamiento borraría sus acciones. Segundos después, una ráfaga de disparos cruzó todo el lugar dejando en el camino al resto de sujetos que 'custodiaban' el lugar; desafortunados novatos.

_Maldita sea… _Pensó mientras su cabeza recorría todo el lugar; ahí simplemente había cajas vacías y amontonadas; se sintió defraudado por la pérdida de tiempo; nadie extrañaría el contenido de esa bodega por lo que incendiarla para hacer desaparecer sus sobras era la mejor opción. Se quedó observando el fuego antes de salir por el mismo lugar por donde hubo entrado. El hombre que había asegurado la entrada lo miró extasiado; estaba sorprendido por lo que aquel delgado chico había logrado completamente solo.

"¡Qué fácil lo has hecho!" Ulquiorra miró fríamente "¡Pero… Pero por qué se incendia! ¡Los aspersores arruinarán todo! ¡La mercancía de Kurosaki-sama!"

"Se incendia porque prendí fuego, no creo que en realidad importe."

"¡¿Q-qué!"

"Lo que oíste"

El hombre retrocedió confundido. Repentinamente comenzó a correr en dirección contraria de Ulquiorra, pero antes de poder escapar, Ulquiorra se le adelantó y lo pateó para hacerlo caer. El hombre intentó escapar pero Ulquiorra tiró del gatillo; las lágrimas salían de los ojos del hombre y sus palabras eran inteligibles.

Miró a su alrededor y suspiró al ver que el fuego comenzaba a disminuir por el agua que caía profusamente sobre él. Pasos lo alertaron y, con tranquilidad, miró hacia la fuente del sonido.

"¡Qué desastre!" la figura escondida por la oscuridad del callejón dijo mientras se agachaba para alcanzar al hombre tendido en el suelo, su mano presionó su cuello y el hombre se desvaneció. Ulquiorra guardó su arma y alzó sus manos silenciosamente, mientras el desconocido se le acercaba "Supongo que debo hacer algo con esto…" sin aviso, el puño del hombre azotó su rostro, cortando su labio por la brutalidad de aquel golpe, la sangre comenzó a caer por su mentón, pero Ulquiorra simplemente limpió el líquido rojizo y le dio la espalda al sujeto como si aquello no hubiese sucedido; volvió a su motocicleta y se marchó en dirección al hotel donde su jefe le esperaba por su informe.

Sentía su mentón arder, aquel golpe definitivamente había sido más fuerte de lo que le habría gustado y tenía claro que se resentiría al día siguiente. Estaba tan sumido en su dolor que no notó que ya se encontraba nuevamente en el lujoso hotel; por un segundo agradeció que su lugar de reunión volviera a ser aquel lugar y no el desagradable cuartucho en el que lo dejaron esperando antes de su asignación. El portero lo saludo cordialmente, como si su presencia ya hubiese sido advertida a todos y ya llevase años en aquel sitio. Agradeció no necesitar la guía de Urahara como en su primera vez.

Cuando llegó a la suite, la puerta se abrió sin siquiera haber tocado, dejando su mano suspendida en el aire; suspirando, volvió a bajarla y entró al lugar dirigiéndose directamente hacia Ichigo. Pudo ver como el ceño del peli naranja se fruncía al ver la zona enrojecida en su mentón; la pregunta no tardó en llegar.

"Pensé que eras intocable"

"Nadie es intocable, _señor" _

Ichigo sonrió "Es verdad"

"No creo que tu sonrisa dure demasiado"

"¿Qué?"

"Aquel lugar sólo guardaba cajas vacías. Creo que alguien fue mucho más inteligente de lo que pensamos y se encargó de dejar aquello sólo como señuelo"

"¿Y tu guía?"

"Ah…" calló por un momento "Creo que fue alcanzado por las llamas… los sujetos debieron tener la orden de destruir todo; inclusive sus propias vidas."

"Hm…"

"¿Hay algo mal?"

El ruido de la puerta golpeándose violentamente lo sobresaltó; a su lado una brisa lo acompañó seguido por largos cabellos pelirrojos interceptando su contacto visual con Ichigo. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de comprender la escena.

Una mujer joven abrazaba efusivamente a Ichigo; inconscientemente la recorrió con la mirada. El aura que rodeaba a su jefe pareció cambiar, el enojo contenido era reemplazado por una ternura que jamás creyó encontrar en sujetos de su clase. Fue incapaz de moverse del lugar.

"¡Ah! ¡Estás ocupado!" la aguda voz de la mujer pareció acariciar sus oídos, como si cantase. La alegría que ella desbordaba era desconcertante. ¿Qué hacía alguien así junto a alguien tan peligroso como lo era Kurosaki Ichigo? La pregunta que se formuló mentalmente quedó sin respuesta pues fue incapaz de pensar en algo cuando sus fríos ojos verdes se enfrentaron a los de ella.

Inocentes ojos que reflejaban todo; felicidad pura brillando en ellos, complementando la gentil sonrisa que la chica le regaló. Contuvo la respiración inconscientemente, su mente totalmente nublada. Entonces, incapaz de seguir manteniendo el contacto visual con ella, desvió su mirada hacia algún punto lejano que sólo él pudo ver.

Ella era, quizás, una situación inesperada que complicaba completamente sus planes.

* * *

**Notas 2.0: **Bueno, las cosas turbias y confusas me gustan. No sé por qué, supongo que es porque es entretenido desarrollar situaciones que pueden tener distintos puntos de vista. Ichigo es malo, muy, muy malo; creo que su personalidad roza la de Shirosaki, Hichigo, Ogichi o como deseen llamarlo. Quise hacerlo así porque siempre relegan a Shirosaki a un lugar perdido en el subconsciente de Ichigo, esta vez será el amable Ichigo el que será relegado xD

Respecto a Ulquiorra, intento mantener su naturaleza distante, aunque igualmente le cambiaré algunos rasgos que son necesarios (para mí) para que su personaje tenga ese no sé qué que qué sé yo =D uno de ellos es el que matar aquí será pan de cada día.

Desde ahora advierto que habrán muchos personajes y todos en roles que Tite-san jamás les daría, pero como dije en un principio, esto es un AU lleno de OoC.

Espero que les haya enganchado y gustado, me dejan review y nos vemos en el próximo.

Pd: Orihime seguirá siendo adorable aquí *-*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Bloody Flower**

**Capítulo II**

Ulquiorra estaba parado frente al espejo; sus manos apoyadas con firmeza sobre el lavamanos y su cabeza baja, dejando que el agua restante de su ducha previa escurriera lentamente por los mechones azabache. Levantó su cabeza y sus ojos se fijaron en la imagen frente a él.

Su mentón seguía enrojecido aunque no inflamado – y agradecía profundamente aquello. Deslizó sus dedos por el lugar lastimado, preguntándose lo que habría pasado por la mente de su agresor al instante de plantar su puño en su cara; era más que obvio que lo que menos había tenido era prudencia, fácilmente pudo fracturarle algo con la brutalidad impresa.

Repentinamente, sus pensamientos volaron a la noche anterior. A sus veintisiete años había vivido muchas cosas, pero jamás se había sentido tan fuera de lugar como en aquella reunión. Kurosaki Ichigo podía ser lo que quisiera, pero para Ulquiorra, el cambio en su actitud en el preciso instante en que esa chica había aparecido, era –por lo bajo – perturbador. Aquella mujer parecía no preocuparse por su interrupción, en realidad, parecía no preocuparse por el _trabajo _al que Ichigo se dedicaba; eso quería decir que ella llevaba mucho junto a él o que era lo suficientemente ingenua como para ver algo que al menos Ulquiorra era incapaz de ver.

_Es una estupidez…_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras mentalmente dibujaba el recuerdo de la chica. Sus ojos lo habían petrificado; era la primera vez que en realidad podía ver inocencia pura.

Despejo su cabeza y se dirigió hacia su habitación para meterse en la ropa que previamente hubo dejado sobre su cama; sacudió su cabello con una de sus manos y se sentó grácil al borde de la cama, tomando el arma que descansaba – esperándole – junto a la almohada; el revisarla era casi un ritual; levantándose luego de terminar su revisión, enfundó el arma y la colgó donde siempre, cubriéndola con su camisa, listo para dejar la habitación.

Estaba a punto de salir del corredor cuando tres rítmicos golpes en su puerta lo alertaron; sin siquiera preocuparse por ver quién llamaba, abrió rápidamente; suspiró resignado y volvió a entrar, permitiéndole pasar implícitamente a su invitado.

"¿Cómo entraste?"

"¿Eh? Obviamente por la puerta" el sarcasmo desbordó de sus palabras.

"Me refiero," dijo con calma "¿Cómo es que te dejaron pasar?"

"¡Ah! Pues supongo que ya me conocen"

"Lo dudo"

"Ulquiorra-kun, eres muy frío"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿No puedo visitar a un amigo?"

Ulquiorra ignoró su pregunta mientras levantaba el celular de donde se encontraba y leía concentrado el mensaje que esperaba por él; tomó su chaqueta y guardó el aparato en ella, pasando junto a su invitado "Debo irme"

"¿El jefe?"

"Sí."

Una sonrisa por parte de su acompañante lo despidió de su apartamento; palmeó sus bolsillos para confirmar que las llaves de su motocicleta estuvieran en ellos.

_Aquí vamos. _

Pensó antes de que la puerta del ascensor de su edificio se cerrara tras él.

* * *

"Ichigo" Rukia dijo sentándose junto a él "Aún no me has contestado"

"¿Qué?" Ichigo dijo apoyando se cabeza sobre una de sus manos; Rukia frunció el ceño con molestia ante la insistencia de su compañera. "Ya te lo dije, va a regresar dentro de poco. Lo necesitaba para un contacto y ahora que Ulquiorra está acá puedo relegarle compromisos para disminuir su carga"

"Él no… estará feliz de escuchar eso"

"Es para mejor ¿no? Tampoco es que lo haya traído específicamente para robar su trabajo"

"Pero eso parece"

"Había un puesto vacío por la _desaparición _de aquel sujeto y simplemente apareció como una bendición para llenar su espacio; fue el mismo Renji quien lo contactó; no veo por qué debería molestarse" hizo una pausa "Por otra parte, sus habilidades son totalmente distintas; jamás podría utilizar a Renji para algún asunto que necesitase discreción"

"Supongo que es verdad" Rukia se reclinó en el sofá, mirando fijamente las luces sobre ella "Bien, supongo que te estoy estorbando"

"¿Eh?"

"Orihime" dijo con una sonrisa "Está aquí pero no la has visto, eso sin contar lo de anoche"

"No fue un buen momento"

"Eso estuvo claro; pero tampoco puedes culparla por estar emocionada. La enviaste fuera, pero nada sucedió."

"Ya lo sé" Ichigo dijo con seriedad "Es por eso que está de vuelta; creo que estando cerca será más seguro"

"En fin" Rukia caminó fuera de la habitación despidiéndose con una de sus manos "Suerte, Ichigo"

La pelinegra salió del cuarto, sobresaltándose al encontrarse de frente con Orihime; le sonrió al tiempo que se apartaba para dejarla entrar al lugar.

"Um… Kuchiki-san" la suave voz llamó "De verdad quería agradecerte por estar al lado de Ichigo con todos… los problemas"

Rukia la miró sorprendida "Llevo años siendo su compañera, no lo dejaría en algo así; pero creo que la que debería agradecer aquí, por todos nosotros, soy yo"

"¿Por qué?" Orihime parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida.

"Orihime, eres la que mantiene la cordura dentro de todo esto"

Rukia volvió a sonreír antes de dar la vuelta y salir del lugar; Orihime fue incapaz de contestar, quedándose en el lugar mientras veía a la persona más cercana a Ichigo en ese lugar abandonar el lugar de reunión. La chica de cabello largo empujó suavemente la puerta y entró sin prisa hasta el sitio donde Ichigo se encontraba.

Sonrió al verlo con los ojos cerrados. Estaba notoriamente cansado y la tenue tonalidad oscura bajo sus ojos también lo delataba; seguramente habría estado despierto toda la noche pensando en lo que fuera que el hombre que estaba junto a él la noche anterior le hubiese dicho.

Intentó no hacer ruido mientras caminaba hasta el sofá y se ubicaba junto a él, llevando sus manos hacia el cuerpo de Ichigo y obligándolo, con dificultad, a recostarse en su regazo; una débil queja fue lo único que consiguió en respuesta e Ichigo continuó liberándose de la extenuación. Recorrió con sus dedos el cabello de Ichigo, con una mezcla de ternura y preocupación. Aquello era algo con lo que ya se había acostumbrado a vivir, pero siempre tenía la esperanza de que algún día pudiese vivir con algo más.

* * *

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo habría pasado, pero la verdad era que había retrasado en exceso su llegada; el mensaje había sido claro sobre la petición de _su jefe _para poder terminar la conversación pendiente. La confianza que Ichigo tenía en él aún era mínima, y esa era la razón por la que su comunicación con él siempre era a través de terceros. El mismo hombre siempre le comunicaba todo pero aun así, aquel hombre seguía siendo un completo desconocido.

En el instante en que puso un pie en el edificio, volvió a sentir como las miradas de los presentes lo escudriñaban; era el nuevo y eso nunca había sido sinónimo de confianza; ignoró las mordaces miradas y siguió hasta el ascensor.

"Al menos Urahara Kisuke no está presente…" dijo con ironía. Urahara excedía el nivel de extravagancia que Ulquiorra podía soportar.

Su cuerpo cayó con pesadez contra los espejos que rodeaban el ascensor, esperando que por fin pudiera llegar al piso deseado. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho. Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y con algo de impaciencia salió del ascensor en dirección a la misma suite que ya lo había recibido anteriormente.

Sus ojos recorrían el lugar mientras caminaba y se preguntó la razón por la que todos los hombres que antes se repartían por todo el lugar para custodiar ahora brillaban por su ausencia. Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta, se sorprendió al verla entrecerrada; su mano voló por reflejo hacia su arma, desenfundándola y quitando el seguro, preparado completamente para cualquier situación. Caminó cauto por el amplio corredor que lo dirigía a la habitación más grande de toda la suite y se apoyó en un costado de la pared, espiando de soslayo.

"Agradecería que no hicieras ningún ruido" sus brazos cayeron a sus costados al reconocer la voz que venía del otro lado; algo inquieto, salió de su sitio y se enfrentó directamente a la mujer que lo observaba serena. Notó a su jefe durmiendo con tranquilidad sobre su regazo; arqueó una ceja mas no dijo ni una sola palabra. "No creo que haya algún peligro aquí" ella dijo observando el arma que aún se encontraba en su mano.

"Lamento la intrusión"

"¿Intrusión?" Orihime cubrió su boca, sofocando su risa "Qué gracioso"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Que," ella volvió a bajar su mano hasta la cabeza de Ichigo "ninguna de las personas que está aquí entra por intrusión. Dudo que pudiesen ser capaces…"

Ulquiorra la miró por un momento antes de guardar su arma en silencio. "Volveré en otro momento"

"Si estás aquí es porque Ichigo te ha llamado ¿no?"

"Sí"

"Entonces quédate y espera, puedes sentarte donde quieras." Orihime sonrió. Los ojos de Ulquiorra se mantenían fijos sobre ella. Aceptando su oferta, tomó asiento en uno de los lugares más alejados de la chica y se mantuvo atento. Ella no parecía preocuparse por estar en aquella incómoda situación; Ulquiorra movía sus dedos con impaciencia, mirando de vez en cuando a la mujer que estaba frente a él "Puedes decir lo que sea que quieras decir"

"No tengo nada que decir"

"Bueno; mirarme no hará que respondas tus preguntas"

Ulquiorra detuvo sus dedos "Eres una mujer inteligente"

"No podría decirlo"

"Y modesta" él dijo enfrentando sus ojos

"Entonces ¿Qué quieres preguntar?"

"¿Qué haces en un sitio como este? No pareces… de ese tipo de mujeres"

"¿_Ese tipo? _¿No es eso un poco discriminatorio?"

"Se llama realismo"

"Ya veo" la sonrisa de Orihime desapareció "Entonces deja que te pregunte ¿Qué haces en un sitio como este?"

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido; Ulquiorra se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo la mirada de Orihime sobre él – casi punzándolo. Repentinamente se sintió sofocado, era incapaz de emitir palabra alguna en respuesta; ella lo inquietaba. Lo había hecho la noche anterior sólo con mirarlo de esa forma y ahora con sus palabras, como si pudiera descifrarlo sólo con una mirada. Intentando despejarse, se levantó con algo de torpeza.

"Estaré fuera"

"Cuando despierte le diré que estuviste aquí" Orihime le sonrió nuevamente "Espero que alguna vez me respondas"

"Con permiso"

Ulquiorra inclinó ligeramente su cabeza y salió de la suite rápidamente; la puerta se cerró tras él con cierta violencia. Presionó su frente contra la pared y su mandíbula se apretó; movió su cuello intentando liberarse de la tensión que, sin aviso, azotó su cuerpo.

El sonido de su teléfono lo distrajo y con desgano lo llevó a su oído, sin siquiera ver quién era la persona que llamaba "¿Sí?"

"_Te necesitamos por aquí"_

"Lo siento, estoy ocupado"

"_Deja que me explique mejor" _el impaciente hombre del otro lado del teléfono dijo notoriamente molesto _"Tienes que venir ahora"_

"Entiendo; pero lo que hago es importante también para ti"

"_Seguro" _nuevamente el tono de su voz sonó irritado _"Me encargaré de avisar de tu… ausencia"_

"Gracias entonces"

"¿Te interrumpo?" Ulquiorra se sobresaltó y colgó la llamada instintivamente; su boca entreabierta por la sorpresa "Supongo que sí; Ichigo está listo"

"…Gracias" dijo siguiéndola hacia la suite.

Orihime se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, mirando directamente a Ulquiorra; los ojos del hombre frente a ella eran fríos y su expresión era difícilmente comprensible. No podía decir a ciencia cierta si él estaba molesto o no, pero podía decir con propiedad que él estaba evitando alguna conversación. Sonrió nuevamente y volvió a caminar hasta el lugar.

"¡Ulquiorra!" Ichigo dijo al ver a su nuevo hombre entrar "Lamento lo de antes, no debí estar dormido cuando fui yo quien te citó"

"No hay problema" Ulquiorra ignoró a la mujer que ahora estaba junto a Ichigo "¿Tienes órdenes?"

"En realidad es algo trivial para ti"

"¿Trivial?"

"Encontré a una rata que me servirá de fuente y la verdad es que me gustaría ser yo mismo quien se encargue de aquello"

"Pensé que me habías contratado para no tener que ensuciar tus manos"

"Te equivocas" Ichigo se levantó, parándose frente a Ulquiorra "Te contraté para que alcanzaras los lugares que yo no podré" dijo palmeando el hombro de Ulquiorra "Vendrás con nosotros"

"¿Nosotros?"

"No dejaré a Orihime sola, menos cuando los bastardos de Hirako Shinji estén tras lo que me pertenece"

_Escorio cazando escoria _Ulquiorra pensó mientras asentía con la cabeza "Seré tus ojos cuando no puedas ver"

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio mientras Ichigo caminaba hacia Orihime y la tomaba por el mentón, rozando sus labios suavemente; sus ojos se clavaron en el piso en el preciso instante en que ellos se separaron y la chica lo miraba. Escapar se estaba volviendo una costumbre cuando se trataba de enfrentar a la mujer.

Alcanzó las llaves que Ichigo hubo lanzado y las observó un segundo. Claro, él se movilizaba en una motocicleta y la orden había sido protegerlos. Se quedó en la puerta esperando que los dos salieran del lugar y caminó delante de ellos, sirviendo de pared y guía hasta el automóvil que los esperaba estacionado frente al edificio.

"Lindo auto" murmuró para sí mismo mientras abría la puerta trasera y esperaba que Ichigo y Orihime entrasen; acto seguido se posicionó en el lugar del conductor. Ichigo estiró su brazo por sobre el asiento y le entregó un pequeño papel; memorizó la dirección impresa allí y arrugó el papel "Voy"

* * *

Servir de chofer era algo desagradable, más cuando de tanto en tanto sus ojos se dirigían al retrovisor y lo único que veía era una escena que no le agradaba para nada. Se sentía casi como un voyerista observando cada vez que su jefe se acercaba a su mujer. Se detuvo en este pensamiento y un dejo de molestia lo llenó; qué hacía una mujer de ese tipo junto a alguien como él, definitivamente no lo entendía.

Nuevamente se concentró en el camino hasta que llegaron a una especie de café. Las calles eran bastante desagradables y el automóvil desentonaba en demasía; abrió la puerta rápidamente e Ichigo caminó directamente al lugar, Ulquiorra entendió inmediatamente que su presencia allí era nada más para proteger a Orihime.

Ichigo desapareció de su campo visual pero él se mantuvo junto a la puerta, esperando que Orihime saliera del lugar, mas ella se mantuvo en su sitio.

El tiempo se hacía eterno cuando no tenía nada más que hacer que servir de guardaespaldas; la puerta del automóvil seguía abierta y Ulquiorra estaba parado junto a ella; súbitamente, el auto se meció y Ulquiorra se separó rápidamente de él. Orihime se apoyaba en los bordes dispuesta a salir del lugar. Le tendió una mano pero se tensó al darse cuenta de que su posición dejaba ver mucho más que lo que le hubiera gustado.

"Puedo sola" Orihime dijo dándose cuenta de la situación "Gracias"

Ulquiorra volvió a tomar su posición y miró su teléfono para ver la hora; estimaba que llevaban algo más de una hora y no había ningún indicio de que Ichigo fuese a terminar pronto. Quería saber qué era lo que hacían allí, pero su posición de _niñera _se lo impedía.

"Maldición…" dijo en un susurro.

"Protegerme no debe ser muy divertido" Orihime dijo riendo suavemente; ella parecía leerlo muy fácilmente "No sabes quién soy ¿verdad?"

"Puedo hacerme una idea"

"Me estás protegiendo y ni siquiera sabes mi nombre"

"Eso no es algo que me incumba"

"Inoue Orihime"

"Como dije, no es algo que me incumba"

"Es cortesía decirme tu nombre también"

"Ulquiorra"

"Ulquiorra ¿qué?"

Él la miró fríamente, haciendo que la sonrisa de Orihime desapareciera "No es algo importante"

"Tienes razón"

Repentinamente Orihime caminó lejos de él, rodeando el auto y apoyándose en el lado contrario al que él se encontraba; Ulquiorra maldijo su poca sutileza y cerró la puerta violentamente para seguirla, no duraría mucho trabajando para Ichigo si dejaba que esa mujer quedara fuera de su alcance. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando un hombre salido de la nada se estrelló contra él, disculpándose torpemente; sus ojos lo siguieron lo suficientemente suerte para alcanzar a ver el momento en que lanzaba algo bajo el automóvil.

Instintivamente se agachó junto al auto, apoyando sus manos en el concreto; el pequeño artefacto yacía justo en el medio del piso, emitiendo un débil sonido. _Mierda_

Sin tiempo de pensar en nada, se dirigió hasta Orihime y la tiró de un brazo bruscamente, corriendo lo más lejos que pudo del lugar; ella se quejó e intentó zafarse, pero antes de que Ulquiorra pudiese explicar nada, la fuerte explosión los alcanzó y Ulquiorra cayó violentamente sobre Orihime.

El fuego iluminaba la calle y a las dos personas que yacían en el piso.

* * *

**Notas: **Lo corté en lo mejor y supongo que eso me hace una mala persona (¿?) Bueno, me entretiene escribir esto porque es totalmente fuera del universo Bleach; espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Como ven, Ulquiorra comienza a perturbarse con la presencia de Orihime e Ichigo sigue en sus cosas turbias. Muchas gracias por los reviews, los aprecio un montón. Cualquier duda o comentario, pues ya saben, me lo dejan que yo soy abierta a responder todo excepto adelantar historia xD

Bien, me despido y espero sus comentarios.

Luv' ya guys!

**A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen sino a Tite Kubo.

*La historia no se desarrolla en ningún aspecto en el universo Bleach*

***gracias por los reviews (Nypsi, especialmente a ti q te das el trabajo de escribir en español cuando no es tu idioma principal) soy feliz cada vez que los dejan; así que sigo en campaña "un review para Aki. un día feliz para ti" xD de verdad gracias a todas y también a quienes leen anónimamente ***

**

* * *

**

**Bloody Flower**

**Capítulo III**

_Duele…_

Orihime sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo pero era incapaz de abrir sus ojos. En medio de la semi-conciencia podía sentir el peso sobre ella; renuente y temerosa de lo que podría encontrar, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Un débil quejido de dolor escapó de su garganta; bajo ella, había un pequeño charco de sangre y sus manos y brazos estaban completamente rasguñados; llevó su mano a su cabeza y sintió el fuerte ardor en ella; su mano regresó completamente teñida de sangre. A su alrededor podía ver las llamas que consumían, sólo a un par de metros de distancia, el lugar donde antes estuvo el automóvil.

Su labio inferior tembló ligeramente al darse cuenta que Ulquiorra estaba tendido y mucho más lastimado que ella "Despierta" dijo mientras movía cuidadosamente el cuerpo del hombre sobre ella. Se había llevado la peor parte de la onda expansiva, todo por protegerla "Vamos, Ulquiorra, despierta"

Luchaba contra el dolor y su visión se nublaba a ratos, pero sus manos seguían moviendo con cuidado a Ulquiorra, buscando una respuesta que no venía. Miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver una figura conocida. Lo único que alcanzo ver fue el rostro de Ichigo, mientras decía algo que le fue imposible oír antes de perder nuevamente el conocimiento.

* * *

"Vine en cuanto supe" la aguda mirada de uno sus más cercanos logró sacarlo de su trance.

"Pudieron hacerme algo a mí" Ichigo dijo mientras observaba a Orihime descansar en la cama del hospital "Pero decidieron usarla a ella"

"Esa era una buena forma de persuadirte" Ichigo le dedicó una mirada penetrante y molesta.

"¿Crees, realmente, que me quedaré como si nada? Esa no es una opción, Renji" la voz de Ichigo sonó sombría "Estoy seguro que fue algún mandado de Hirako. Sabiendo eso, podré encargarme."

"Buscamos en todo el lugar pero no había nadie, sólo vagos" Renji miró de reojo a Orihime y volvió a hablar "Pero dentro de todo, fue una buena decisión que llevaras al nuevo"

"Fue mi error. Debí dejarla en el hotel."

"Urahara se llevó a Chad e Ishida para seguir buscando; Rukia está encargándose de todo mientras tanto" Renji caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación "Lo mejor es dejarla descansar" dijo apoyándose en el umbral "Me voy entonces, estamos en contacto"

"Renji"

"¿Hm?"

"Encuéntralos" un suspiro por parte de Renji fue lo único que consiguió como respuesta.

Se acercó a Orihime y estiró sus dedos para alcanzarla, pero inmediatamente se separó; verla así lo hacía sentir totalmente culpable.

Orihime no había salido tan lastimada a excepción del golpe en su cabeza; Ulquiorra había caído sobre ella, empujándola con fuerza contra el concreto en un intento de minimizar el daño, los rasguños habían sido parte de esto también, pero según el doctor que la había visto, ella había tenido muchísima suerte.

Miró su reloj como ya lo había hecho muchas veces ese día; eran las once y un cuarto de la noche y la enfermera pasaba insistentemente para recordarle que su visita debía terminarse.

"Tengo que irme por hoy, pero mañana estaré aquí a primera hora" sonrió con algo de amargura mientras rozaba los dedos de Orihime "Lo siento"

* * *

Cuando despertó, sus ojos verdes se encontraron de frente con un lugar desconocido; el aroma era tan fuerte que lo ahogaba, y su cuerpo se sentía adormecido. Su cabeza se ladeó y los recuerdos bombardearon su mente; lo último que recordaba era la violenta explosión y su cuerpo siendo golpeado por ésta. Súbitamente se sentó en su cama y tiró la vía que lo proveía del suero y las medicinas, desatendiendo el ardor que sobrevino por la brusquedad de su acción. Bajó una de sus piernas para levantarse, mas trastabilló antes de poder estar de pie. El cuarto estaba tenuemente iluminado y las persianas estaban cerradas; supuso que sería de mañana pues algunos rayos de luz se colaban y fuera de su cuarto comenzaba a aumentar el trajín.

_Maldita sea_

Ulquiorra pensó al verse incapaz de moverse con libertad, el efecto de los analgésicos era evidente cuando intentaba valerse por sí mismo. Golpeó el colchón, irritado, sintiendo estúpido por su situación; se había arriesgado y estaba en un hospital que ni siquiera conocía. Su boca se torció en una mueca de desagrado al entender que en ese momento estaba vulnerable a cualquier cosa.

En el momento en que intentaba – nuevamente – levantarse, la presencia de alguien lo alertó; se volteó a medias y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que lo observaba desde la puerta, apoyando una de sus manos en el marco y la otra en el asa; su perfil siendo golpeado por algunos rayos de luz "¿Puedo?"

"Es un lugar libre" dijo volviendo a su lugar en la cama al ver a la mujer de largo cabello pelirrojo acercarse hasta la silla ubicada en un rincón. Observó detenidamente las vendas que rodeaban su cabeza.

"Mi cabeza resultó ser más dura de lo que pensé" Orihime dijo al darse cuenta de la forma en que él le miraba; rió mientras tocaba su cabeza, despreocupada "Aunque creo que pudiste ser más delicado"

"Lo siento, en realidad no recuerdo mucho…"

"Oh, ya veo" el silencio se hizo presente pos unos segundos "Yo tampoco, pero caíste sobre mí, así que azotaste mi cabeza contra el concreto"

"Eso es algo irónico"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque Kurosaki…san… me llevó a ese sitio para protegerte, no para terminar golpeándote"

Orihime le sonrió nuevamente "Me protegiste, es por eso que estás así"

"¿Dónde estamos?" dijo ignorando la sonrisa de la mujer.

"En una clínica"

"¿Privada?"

"Bueno… no específicamente privada, pero… conocen a Ichigo."

"Eso suena muy sospechoso"

"Todo lo que me rodea es muy sospechoso, pero aun así, agradezco todo lo que tengo"

"Lo que te han dado" Ulquiorra dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

"No soy quién para juzgar a nadie. Por lo que haces, tampoco tú"

Ulquiorra cerró sus ojos y no dijo nada más; sabía que Orihime seguía en su sitio y agradecía que respetara el silencio. Algo en ella le molestaba, aquella mujer – a pesar de su apariencia – parecía que entendía mucho más de lo que ella misma quisiera. Cada vez que hablaba de cosas relacionadas con el mundo al que pertenecía el hombre al que había escogido para estar a su lado, ella comenzaba a hablar mientras intentaba enfocarse en lo positivo. Nuevamente sus ojos verdes se abrieron y se preguntó si realmente había algo bueno dentro de todo; la miró nuevamente, ella seguía en el mismo sitio, mirándole profundamente como si quisiese preguntar algo que no se atrevía; en ese momento ya eran dos los que tenían dudas no aclaradas.

"¿No deberías estar en tu cuarto?" reanudó la conversación.

"Desperté hace un rato y les dije que tenía que agradecerte por haber salvado mi vida"

"Qué personal más estúpido si sólo con eso dejaron salir a un paciente de su cuarto; qué clase de hospi-" la suave y entonada risa de Orihime lo obligó a detenerse.

"En realidad, usé a Ichigo. Pero es un secreto."

La chica comenzó a hablar, mas Ulquiorra sólo podía ver cómo movía sus labios; en ese momento, todo parecía no tener importancia. Estaba como hipnotizado; ella sonreía con cada palabra que pronunciaba, emocionada sólo por saberse junto a Ichigo. Cómo alguien como ella podía estar junto a él, cómo podía siquiera acercársele; por qué _sus _ojos se iluminaban sólo con hablar de _él_…

_¿Por qué…?_

Repentinamente, Orihime dejó de hablar y la sonrisa desapareció "¿Hago mal en apoyarlo?"

"¿Disculpa?" Ulquiorra respondió atónito; claramente no había visto venir aquella pregunta. Por supuesto que hacía mal, pensó sin poder expresarlo "…No"

"¿¡De verdad lo crees!"

"Yo… creo que haces lo que necesitas; aunque mi opinión en tus acciones no valen" dijo con seriedad "y por otra parte, apenas te conozco; referirme a lo que haces con tu vida sería algo irrespetuoso hacia la mujer de _mi jefe_"

"Es la primera vez que puedo hablar con alguien… con excepción de Kuchiki-san"

"Para compartir a Kurosaki-san con esa mujer, te ves tranquila"

"¿Compartir?" una risa bastante exagerada escapó de Orihime "Ella es alguien que jamás podré reemplazar, sin embargo, su relación no es como la nuestra."

"No es lo que me pareció"

"En realidad no entiendo qué haces aquí, cuestionas todo lo que tú mismo eres; a lo que perteneces. Aquí lo que menos importan son las apariencias"

"Y tú eres un ejemplo…"

Ulquiorra susurró mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el suero que colgaba a su lado. En verdad no sabía por qué perdía el tiempo hablando cosas tan inútiles con esa mujer, ella no era para nada importante en su vida pero por alguna razón, siempre terminaba cayendo en aquellas conversaciones, cautivado por la simpleza que rodeaba a la chica y sumergido en la honestidad reflejada en sus ojos.

En realidad, no se sentía cómodo estando junto a ella.

"Deberían traer desayuno pronto… muero de hambre" nuevamente un comentario común lo sacaba de su ensimismamiento "¿No crees que…?"

Ulquiorra arqueó una ceja al ver a Orihime callarse a mitad de su oración. Instintivamente giró su vista hacia el lugar donde ella ahora observaba y su boca se abrió sin emitir sonido "Buenos días, Ulquiorra-kun" el hombre que entraba en la habitación y caminaba hacia él le sonreía ampliamente; no se podía adivinar si en realidad era una sonrisa sincera o una llena de sorna. Ulquiorra se mantuvo en silencio, mirando de reojo a Orihime quien se mantenía silenciosa en su sitio; pudo notar claramente el dejo de desconfianza que marcaba sus facciones "Creo que interrumpí…"

"No" Orihime por fin habló, levantándose "Me alegra saber que estás bien. Con permiso" una ligera reverencia intentando ser respetuosa hacia el hombre desconocido fue lo único que hizo antes de retirarse de la habitación. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un segundo con los del hombre, pero desvió su mirada rápidamente; le producía una profunda desconfianza y no podía negar que un poco de temor también.

"Dios, Dios… sí que has estado haciendo tu trabajo ¿no?" el visitante dijo burlándose "tan poco tiempo en tu trabajo y ya tienes a semejante mujer… y encima preocupada por tu salud, eso es digno de aplausos" su cuerpo se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras analizaba por completo el lugar "aunque difiero de su opinión, no te ves muy bien, Ulquiorra-kun"

"No es mi mujer" respondió con cierta molestia, ignorando el resto de su frase; su atención se había enfocado en aquello inconscientemente "¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Ichimaru-san?"

"Bueno…" sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente "supimos de cierto alboroto y escuchamos que tu jefe estuvo envuelto en él; por lo que veo era verdad"

Ulquiorra miró un poco sorprendido ante la rapidez con que la información había llegado a oídos ajenos a _ese ambiente _"En parte" respondió cauteloso "a pesar de que sí estuvo indirectamente involucrado, no fue la causante; no tengo idea de quién habrá sido el culpable, pero el objetivo fue claramente Inoue Orihime"

"¿Inoue Orihime? ¿La linda chica de hace un momento?"

Ulquiorra miró en silencio por unos segundos antes de responder, volviendo a ignorarle "Como decía, seguramente la usaron como advertencia. En realidad no me esperé eso. Atacar a una persona inocente…"

"Nadie en esto es inocente" la seriedad con que Gin pronunció aquello hizo a Ulquiorra dudar sobre su propio juicio; Gin tenía razón y no entendía por qué había pensado aquello, ni siquiera por un momento "de todos modos, fue algo realmente inesperado. Eso salta a la vista; es verdaderamente una suerte que estés aquí vivo"

"Las cosas están peor de lo que se pensaba; el grupo ha perdido algunas mercancías; suponen que a manos de Vizards pero hasta ahora no han podido encontrar absolutamente nada"

"¿Vizards?" preguntó interesado.

"Creo que quien los dirige es Hirako Shinji… o algo así."

"Eh… ¡Ah! Claro, ellos…" sus dedos acariciaron su barbilla mientras recordaba.

"¿Los conoces?" preguntó con algo de curiosidad, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Si algo que sabía con certeza, era que Ichimaru Gin era un tipo bastante reservado en cuanto a algunos asuntos. Nunca había sabido en realidad lo que él planeaba, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer saber lo que en ese momento el hombre de facciones algo siniestras y cabello platinado tenía en mente "Bueno, el asunto es que el grupo está en exceso alterado. El sujeto al que reemplacé dicen que desapareció, pero por el misterio que rodea todo cuando hablan de aquello, creo que algo mucho más grande pasó allí. Aunque no tengo demasiada cercanía…"

"Pues por lo que vi al entrar, creo que podrás obtener lo que quieres"

"Ichimaru-san" Ulquiorra dijo entendiendo la indirecta que involucraba a la mujer de Ichigo "De verdad me sorprende que hagas ese tipo de comentarios conmigo"

"Tómalo con humor, chico. Después de todo, sólo es un trabajo más y si puedes sacar beneficios de _ese tipo, _debes aprovecharlo"

"No creo que…" suspiró al ver que esta vez era Gin quien parecía ignorarlo.

Gin miró su reloj y se levantó de la cama. Eran pasadas las ocho y probablemente pronto llegarían más visitas para Ulquiorra; el corto tiempo que había pasado en ese lugar era suficiente para ponerse al día. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos se sentía demasiado agradado con la idea de encontrarse frente a frente con la gente de Ichigo, mas Ulquiorra comprendía su situación. Al menos haber arriesgado su vida podría traerle algunos beneficios extra.

Podía ser mucho mejor de lo que en un principio pensó al verse mucho más herido de lo que hubiese querido salir; su espalda dolía terriblemente pero podía soportarlo con tal de haber ganado puntos con su jefe.

"Bien, lo mejor es que vaya andando; no quiero encontrarme de frente con ellos, sería un espectáculo del que no quiero formar parte" Gin miró a Ulquiorra una última vez y sonrió – con un poco de sarcasmo y otro de orgullo – definitivamente hacía un buen trabajo "Por cierto" dijo mientras arreglaba la corbata que adornaba casualmente su cuello "Tengo un mensaje para ti"

"¿mensaje?" preguntó arqueando una ceja.

"'No esperaba más de ti; espero que sigas ejecutando tu trabajo a la perfección – como siempre.'" Gin repitió una a una las palabras que le habían encargado.

"Así será"

"Bueno, se hace tarde"

"Nos vemos pronto, Ichimaru-san"

"Éxito, Sargento Cifer" Gin se encaminó hacia la salida; había cumplido con el encargo de verificar el estado físico de su hombre, ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

* * *

**Notas: **Bien, terminado el tercer capítulo y las cosas comienzas a ponerse turbias. Nuevamente una interacción entre Ulquiorra y Orihime, y como tenderá a ser durante toda la historia, acompañada siempre de cuestionamientos morales y sicológicos.

Ahora, Gin se ha mostrado como buen superior que es y Ulquiorra debe seguir con lo suyo. Espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado leyendo. Se aprecian los reviews y nos estamos leyendo en otra oportunidad.

Love & Candy (I love sweet things xD)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

***La historia se desarrolla en un universo completamente alterno al universo Bleach; nada de poderes ni Zampakutous***

**

* * *

**

**Bloody Flower**

**Capítulo IV**

Orihime observaba en silencio la conversación entre Rukia e Ichigo; nunca se había inmiscuido en los problemas de aquel grupo, sin embargo, siempre había tenido plena conciencia de todo. Ichigo solía dejarla a un lado de cualquier cosa relacionada con planes, pues él tenía claro que mientras menos supiera, mucho más factible era que su integridad se mantuviera intacta. Por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba, hasta el incidente del auto.

Silenciosamente y entre las sombras, Ichigo se había encargado de investigar sobre el posible atacante, pero el trabajo había sido hecho a la perfección; entendía que era altamente probable que aquel sujeto ya estuviera muerto y eso lo hacía sentir completamente impotente.

Para Orihime en cambio, encontrar a quien había puesto su vida en riesgo no era algo importante, había pasado por situaciones complicadas desde que había decidido formar parte de la vida de Ichigo, y ésta no era una excepción; o por lo menos eso quería pensar.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas, pero recordaba a la perfección cuando había abierto sus ojos, para encontrarse en aquel hospital. Su cabeza parecía ser clavada por agujas; mas lo que había atrapado toda su atención era el recuerdo de su guardaespaldas improvisado tendido sobre ella, inconsciente y notoriamente lastimado. También podía recordar a las enfermeras impidiéndole el paso y la forma en que, autoritaria, había utilizado el nombre de Ichigo para lograr seguir con su camino.

Dio un pequeño respingo al pensar en su actitud de aquel momento; Orihime no se caracterizaba por ser una mujer altanera o – en cierta forma – déspota; utilizar a otros para conseguir cosas no estaba en absoluto en su forma de ser, pero había querido desde lo más profundo de su ser, poder conocer el estado de Ulquiorra; poder estar a su lado en un momento así. Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente intentando alejar el pensamiento que de lo más oculto de su mente, la asaltaba insistente.

"Ichigo…" llamó sutilmente, interrumpiendo la conversación que se llevaba a cabo "Lamento interrumpirlos, pero en realidad no veo necesidad de seguir con todo esto. Es absurdo"

"Orihime, _es_ necesario." Él respondió seriamente "Dejarlos correr con libertad por _mi_ territorio es una ofensa, y por sólo pensar en dañarte para usarte como herramienta de persuasión es una agravante."

"Kuchiki-san también piensa que lo que haces es arriesgado" sus ojos volaron a la pelinegra, quien le sonrió con comprensión.

"Ichigo, quizás Orihime tenga la razón."

"Cállate." Ordenó molesto "Si piensas o no que es un riesgo, no me interesa"

"¡Ichigo!" se volteó ante la llamada de atención para encontrarse con Renji "No es necesario que te desquites con nosotros." Renji dijo intentando calmar el ambiente, caminando hasta Rukia y ubicándose tras ella "Todos comprendemos la situación y nos preocupamos por el bienestar de Orihime"

"Ya ves… no soy sólo yo, deja esto." Orihime tomó las manos de Ichigo, extendiendo su silenciosa petición hacia el hombre frente a ella "Sólo… déjalo."

"No puedo dejar que sigan con estos ataques. Tampoco dejaré que se apoderen de lo que me pertenece."

"¡Pero estoy bien!" la pelirroja dijo con una mezcla de angustia y molestia "Estoy bien, y no necesitas protegerme. A menos que mi protección sea una excusa para tus acciones."

"Renji, Rukia… salgan de aquí"

Ichigo dijo intentando mantener la calma; el último comentario de Orihime lo había hecho sentir confundido. Era obvio que quería recuperar lo que le había sido robado por los Vizards, sin embargo, la seguridad de Orihime también era su prioridad, siempre lo había sido y ella jamás lo había dudado. Sus ojos se enfrentaron a los de ella, que lo miraban suplicantes y con algo de molestia; la honestidad con que Orihime enfrentaba todo lo hacía cuestionarse a ratos su posición.

"Nunca… nunca digas que eres una excusa para mi trabajo."

"Entonces deja esto. No tienes que buscar a esos sujetos…"

"Tengo que recuperarlo. Tengo que recuperar esa mercancía"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque con eso podré darte un futuro" Ichigo la rodeó con sus brazos sin obtener respuesta "Tú te mereces todo lo que lograré."

"Dudo que ése sea el futuro que quiero…" Orihime dijo con seriedad "pensé… que estarías ahí, en _ese _futuro, pero todo esto no garantiza que pueda conseguirlo"

Orihime mantenía sus manos descansando sobre el pecho de Ichigo, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que las verdaderas razones por la que ya no quería que toda aquella absurda pelea entre Vizards y ellos, era porque no quería que Ichigo dejase de formar parte de su vida. Sabía que él arriesgaba su vida cada minuto, como todos los demás… como Ulquiorra lo hacía.

Se separó abruptamente de él ante la imagen del pelinegro en su mente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Ichigo, quien la observaba confundido ante su repentino alejamiento "¿Qué sucede?"

"No, yo…"

Rió con nerviosismo mientras enredaba un mechón de su cabello en sus dedos, incómoda. Repentinamente, sus ojos volaron hacia la entrada de la habitación; rápidamente se giró hacia un rincón, dejando que Ichigo se encargara de lo demás.

"Hey" Ichigo comenzó acercándose al pelinegro que lo observaba en silencio "Debiste avisar que vendrías, Ulquiorra"

"Nadie contestó"

"¿Eh?" Ichigo sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y lo observó por un segundo "Tienes razón…"

"De todos modos, pensé que debía reportarme ya que estoy completamente recuperado"

"¡Cierto! Realmente me alegro de que estés activo otra vez. Creo que todo se ha complicado y no muchos quedan en libertad de acción"

"¿Todos tus hombres están fuera?"

Ichigo soltó una carcajada "Eso sería estúpido. Pero los únicos que necesito están cumpliendo sus deberes"

"Entiendo" dijo sin demasiada emoción. No le agradaba tener que estar allí manteniendo esa absurda conversación, sabía perfectamente que los hombres de confianza de Ichigo debían estar fuera y que los que quedaban eran simplemente los prescindibles.

"Me sorprende tu recuperación"

"Fue suerte"

"Seguro"

"Pero aunque no hubiese sobrevivido, la única razón por la que yo estaba en ese lugar fue porque necesitabas un guardaespaldas de emergencia"

"Suena bastante feo puesto así" sonrió con ironía "lamento que tus habilidades se vieran disminuidas con tal trabajo, pero eso me dejo claro tu capacidad"

"¿Era una prueba?"

"No" Ichigo se acercó a Orihime quien se mantenía silenciosa en el rincón, rodeándola por la cintura y obligándola a caminar junto a él a suficiente distancia para seguir su conversación. Ulquiorra la miró fijamente, pero ella lo evitó casi con descaro "Como dije, me alegra que estés completamente recuperado porque tengo una orden para ti"

"Escucho"

"Sé que no entraste para que tus fantásticas habilidades se desperdiciaran como un mero guardaespaldas, pero… no puedo confiar esto a nadie más" hizo una pausa "Quiero… no, necesito que seas tú quien se encargue de la seguridad de Orihime"

"¿Qué?" Ulquiorra no pudo contener su sorpresa "Pensé que tenías hombres para eso"

"Es obvio que tú te las arreglas mucho mejor que diez de mis hombres"

"También tienes a Abarai… o Urahara"

"Ellos están fuera"

"Tienes razón en decir que no llegué aquí para ser la niñera de tu mujer" dijo notando la sorpresa en el rostro de Orihime; Ichigo por su parte rió ante el comentario.

"Velo de esta forma" Ichigo dijo con un tono serio, casi amenazante "Te estoy dando el privilegio de que seas mis ojos cuando yo no esté. Serás mi persona de confianza sólo por el hecho de protegerla"

_Puedes obtener mucho más de lo que crees…_ Gin lo había insinuado pero él lo había tomado como una burda broma por parte del hombre de pelo claro. Su trabajo no era cumplir la mayor cantidad de misiones o asesinar a los enemigos de Ichigo, sino mantenerse cerca y ganarse su confianza; incluso si eso significaba tener que dejar sus habilidades de lado por cuidar de aquella mujer.

La miró fijamente otra vez, pero ella mantenía su cabeza gacha, como si temiese de la respuesta de Ulquiorra. Para él no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que, aunque Ichigo la mantenía firmemente sujeta, ella se mantenía en su sitio sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento.

"Si eso significa tener tu confianza, entonces acepto"

"¿Cómo?" Orihime habló repentinamente, intentando hilar sus ideas y comprender completamente el hecho de que tendría que pasar mucho más tiempo del que hubiese preferido junto a ese hombre.

"Ah, Orihime. Entonces saluda a tu nuevo escolta; y Ulquiorra… espero que tu trabajo sea formidable; si algo le sucede, yo mismo me encargaré de hacer que te arrepientas de haber fallado"

* * *

"Ya deberíamos estar obteniendo resultados; esto se está poniendo extremadamente aburrido"

"No tenemos más que esperar"

"Oh, pero en realidad las cosas están poniéndose interesantes ¿no es así, Capitán?" Gin dijo con un poco de ironía.

"Gin" el hombre dijo con una tenue sonrisa "No es un espectáculo. Eso también va para ti también, Grimmjow"

"Capitán Aizen, comprendo las razones por las que decidió enviarlo, pero creo que Grimmjow tiene un punto. Quizá su decisión fue apresurada y Grimmjow pudo ser la mejor opción"

Aizen suspiró, dejando de lado los documentos que revisaba y mirando fijamente a sus tres acompañantes "Grimmjow es uno de mis mejores elementos, sin embargo… su impulsividad puede jugarnos en contra en una situación como la que vivimos."

"Ulquiorra-kun lo está haciendo bien" Gin dijo dejando de lado la ironía "A pesar de que tuvo que arriesgarse para conseguir los objetivos"

"¿Entonces es cierto lo que oí?" Halibel dijo arqueando una ceja, sorprendida de que las informaciones extraoficiales fueran correctas "Salir herido de esa forma…"

"¿De esa forma?" Grimmjow rió "Cada quien hace lo que puede para cuidar su trasero"

"Suficiente" Aizen dijo silenciando las opiniones de sus subordinados "expresarse está bien mientras sea con altura. No sacan nada con inquietarse, mis decisiones respecto al tema son absolutas"

"Sí, Capitán" Grimmjow y Halibel respondieron al unísono mientras Gin sonreía y movía su cabeza ligeramente ante la situación. Sus subordinados estaban notoriamente ansiosos y hacía que su propio interés aumentara.

Para él, lo mejor aún no golpeaba a sus puertas.

* * *

La pelirroja se encontraba en el sofá, abrazando sus piernas y completamente en silencio. Su rostro se encontraba escondido entre sus piernas y su cabello caía desordenado por sobre sus hombros; el único sonido que escuchaba en el departamento era el del reloj – que parecía andar mucho más lento de lo que en realidad lo hacía.

Repentinamente, levantó su cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia su acompañante. Habían arribado hacía cerca de media hora, y lo primero que pudo hacer, siempre en silencio, fue tomar posición en el lugar que ahora se encontraba. Su boca no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que salieran del hotel donde Ichigo mantenía sus 'reuniones' pero tampoco se sentía con el ánimo para hablar; después de todo, tampoco había algo que decir.

Ulquiorra se mantenía apoyado contra una pared, no estaba en su casa y por ende, no tenía la confianza como para pedir algún asiento; por otro lado, era sólo un guardia, su deber era simplemente estar allí y nada más. Por alguna razón, la incomodidad de estar en un sitio ajeno era mucho mayor a la que él mismo pensó que podría tener; se sentía casi incapaz de dirigir una sola palabra a la mujer a su cuidado y la forma en la que ella actuaba en ese momento, también le hacía dudar si era algo correcto estar allí.

Suspiró, agotado mentalmente.

"Esto…" una suave voz vino del otro lado de aquel gran cuarto; Orihime miraba por momentos directamente a su rostro y otros desviaba su mirada hacia algún lugar lejano; en cierta forma, Ulquiorra se sintió como si tratara con una niña pequeña.

_Ah… _Claro, él no sabía su edad exacta, había asumido que estaba en una edad cercana a la de Ichigo, pero en realidad jamás se había preocupado de eso. Había dado sus datos, mas no había sido él quien se encargó de la investigación sobre ella "¿Sucede algo?" dijo dejando de lado sus pensamientos. Orihime se sobresaltó.

"Pensaba que tal vez debería cocinar algo… no has comido ¿verdad?"

"No es necesario. No vine aquí para socializar"

"Ya lo sé" respondió algo confundida por los sentimientos que despertaron aquellas frías palabras en ella "Pero no podrás trabajar con el estómago vacío."

Orihime se levantó y sin decir nada más, caminó hacia la cocina; pasó junto a él pero no se molestó en mirarle. No pasaron más de unos minutos, cuando el aroma proveniente del lugar donde la chica hubo entrado alcanzó a Ulquiorra; cerró sus ojos para concentrarse pero en realidad estaba hambriento.

"Puedes sentarte" Orihime se asomó con una sonrisa, indicándole a Ulquiorra la mesa. Éste abrió su boca pero volvió a cerrarla al no tener nada que decir – simplemente se dirigió al lugar y tomó su lugar en silencio.

Los pasos de Orihime eran suaves y rítmicos. Cuando llegó a su lado, la mujer se inclinó ligeramente junto a él para depositar el plato frente a Ulquiorra antes de tomar su lugar en la silla que estaba a su costado.

¿Era correcto compartir de esa forma con la mujer de Ichigo? ¿Realmente podía permitirse algo así, cuando su deber no era más que protegerla?

_No… no es así_. Se dijo a sí mismo al percatarse de la confusión de intereses a la que había llegado. Su deber nunca había sido protegerla; se preguntó entonces la razón por la cual este pensamiento primó ante su trabajo.

"En realidad… no soy muy buena cocinando" ella dijo rompiendo el silencio "Pero supongo que puedes decir que es… nutritivo"

Ulquiorra arqueó una ceja al ver el plato frente a él. Estéticamente no era algo armonioso, y tomando en cuenta que la comida siempre entraba por la vista y por una buena presentación, se sintió tentado a rechazar caballerosamente aquel _interesante _plato. Orihime lo miró por un segundo y sonrió con algo de tristeza al ver la expresión de desconfianza de Ulquiorra; el pelinegro se percató de ello y un dejo de culpabilidad lo atacó "Tampoco es que yo cocine." Respondió llevando el tenedor a su boca con un poco de la comida. Intentó tragar rápidamente, pero sin querer terminó saboreando la comida; sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al darse cuenta que, la verdad, la imagen de aquel plato no se condecía para nada con su sabor "Está bueno"

"¡Ah!" Orihime exclamó con alegría "¡¿De verdad?"

"No hay razón por la que deba mentir"

Orihime rió "Tienes razón…" Ulquiorra la miró interesado ante su explosión de ánimo. Una tenue sonrisa cruzó sus labios por un segundo "Ah…"

"¿Qué?"

"Nunca… nunca te había visto sonreír…"

"No recuerdo haberlo hecho" Ulquiorra zanjó el tema, sin embargo sabía perfectamente que ella tenía razón. La sonrisa había salido naturalmente al verla, como si la alegría que desbordaba aquella mujer lo contagiara. "Gracias por la comida"

Orihime observó un segundo a Ulquiorra y sonrió antes de volver a comer su cena. Por primera vez desde que había conocido a ese extraño hombre que seguía las órdenes de Ichigo, la atmósfera alrededor de ellos estaba calma y confortable. Por primera vez ambos eran capaces de conectarse, aunque ninguno lo supiese con certeza.

* * *

**Notas: **¡Hola! Lamento muchísimo haberme tardado, pero tuve unos inconvenientes. La verdad es que tengo una hermosa hija que está en la edad que más trabajo dan así que mi tiempo está un poco limitado últimamente xD

Pasando a la historia; de verdad me divierte escribir esto porque los ambientes que tengo que manejar son totalmente distintos. Primero la oscuridad y misterio que debe rodear cada interacción entre Ulqui e Ichigo, la ansiedad entre los personajes que introduje esta vez (Aizen, Grimm, etc) y por supuesto, la tensión emocional que hay entre Orihime y Ulquiorra. Son todos cambios drásticos así que es un poco agotador tener que manejarlos xD pero lo disfruto mucho así que no importa.

Obviamente, espero que también hayan disfrutado leyendo el capítulo y como siempre, agradecer a quienes dejan los valiosos y apreciados reviews: _**Nypsy**_; **Sakura Rose Cifer; Yagami Vongola (**_Amo tu Nick porque también me gusta Katekyo xD__**) mamori anazaki; Orihime Sweet Princess; Nenene-s. **_**A todos, muchísimas gracias y también a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer aunque no comenten.**

_Bueno, como siempre espero agradecida de antemano los comentarios =D_

_**A.**_

**Pd: **La canción **Find a Way **de SafetySuit pega tan bien con el UlquiHime xD escúchenla, es hermosa =D


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota y Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Bleach me pertenece, sino a Tite Kubo.**

**Bloody Flower**

**Capítulo V**

"Está lloviendo" la voz de Orihime sonó decepcionada; su índice se deslizaba por la ventana empañada, trazando líneas y creando caminos para que pequeñas gotas desprendidas por la humedad bajaran.

Podía escuchar en el fondo el televisor encendido en un canal de noticias, el tictac del reloj, incesante y el ruido de la ciudad a sus pies. Se giró levemente y observó al hombre que se encontraba apoyado en la pared, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la vista fija en las imágenes que emitían en el noticiero.

_Dos agentes de policías encontrados muertos._

Un ligero cambio en su posición, casi imperceptible, llamó su atención.

"Es terrible, cada vez la ciudad se ve envuelta en un nivel de violencia ascendente" dijo tranquilamente, observándolo. Ulquiorra se enderezó y dirigió sus ojos a la chica.

"¿Tú crees?" su voz sonó inexpresiva; intentando ocultar el hecho de que aquellos hombres habían compartido con él desde la misma escuela. "Quizá simplemente te estás dando cuenta de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor."

Los ojos de Orihime se ensancharon. La actitud de su guardaespaldas era fría, y evidentemente la estaba cuestionando a un nivel que ella no comprendía.

¿Cuál era el problema con él? Caminó hacia él con molestia, con pasos toscos y sus manos a sus costados. "¿Crees que soy estúpida?"

"¿Perdón?" Ulquiorra se sorprendió ante esto.

"Eso… ¿Crees que soy estúpida? Que no puedo entender mi entorno… es eso ¿verdad?"

"Eres divertida" soltó luego de unos minutos de silencio "¿En serio crees que entiendes? Vives bajo el alero de Ichigo, en tu pequeña burbuja que accidentalmente se vio quebrantada y la cual ahora estoy encargado de proteger para que no vuelva a reventarse frente a tus ojos. Sí, creo que eres estúpida por sorprenderte de que dos pobres imbéciles hayan muerto… y eres más estúpida aún por enfrentarme y cuestionarlo."

Ulquiorra vio la mano de Orihime alzarse, con enojo y sorpresa. Pero al contrario de lo que él mismo pensó, la reacción de ella fue diferente. Lentamente su brazo volvió a caer a su lado; y ya no había enojo en esos ojos transparentes. Lo que vio en ellos lo paralizó…

"Tal vez…" comenzó con su voz suave, ingenua "Tal vez sea estúpida… tal vez sea estúpida como crees, y no entienda que dos _pobres imbéciles _ hayan perdido su futuro de manera tan trágica y lamentable, pero al menos quiero creer que eso puede cambiar. Soy estúpida, Ulquiorra… pero espero nunca estar tan dañada como la persona que está frente a mí ahora…"

Orihime se volteó y caminó hacia la habitación sin decir nada más. En el departamento se escuchaba el noticiero, el tictac del reloj y el bullicio de la ciudad que estaba bajo ellos, pero nada de eso pudo sacarlo de su aturdimiento. Aquella mujer lo había compadecido y eso era algo que no estaba preparado para enfrentar.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que se habían enfrentado, y Orihime no había hablado con él más de lo necesario. Estaba segura de que él había sufrido, después de todo ninguna persona podía tener ese nivel de negatividad sin haber enfrentado situaciones difíciles. Le recordaba a Ichigo en cierto sentido, sin embargo, al contrario del hombre que había escogido para pasar su vida, Ulquiorra se negaba a aceptar cualquier rayo de luz.

Mordió su labio y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana pero podía escuchar voces en la sala; como si se tratara de algo prohibido, caminó suavemente por el pasillo que aún no recibía luz de sol.

"Encontramos a Muguruma" la voz de Ichigo informaba sin mucha emoción "Creo que estaba espiando o algo… no sé, no me importa en verdad."

"Creí que estaban inactivos, ya va casi un mes"

"El grupo de Muguruma actuaba en las sombras, pudimos recuperar un par de cajas, pero el muy maldito dio pelea"

"Ya veo" Ulquiorra dijo suavemente "que estés aquí…"

"Está muerto" Orihime frunció el ceño "Chad… él también."

"Ah…"

Ichigo y Ulquiorra se giraron sorprendidos; estaban tan concentrados en su mundo que ninguno se dio cuenta de que Orihime escuchaba. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su mentón temblaba. Sus manos sostenían con firmeza la camiseta sobre su pecho.

"Orihime, ve al cuarto"

"¿Está muerto?" dijo acercándose a Ichigo "Chad está muerto… ¿y tú quieres que me vaya al cuarto…?"

"Por favor, hablemos" Ichigo sonreía con tristeza. "Ve al cuarto"

"¡Qué quieres hablar! Nada va a cambiar si hablamos, ¡por qué no lo entiendes de una vez!"

Ulquiorra observaba en silencio; no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Sin decir nada, salió del departamento y se apoyó en la puerta. Sacó su teléfono y volvió a leer el mensaje de texto que en la madrugada lo había sacado de su vigilia. _Uno menos._

Suspiró. Lentamente iban cercándolos pero por alguna razón está vez no se sentía conforme.

Ichigo deslizaba sus dedos por el cabello de Orihime; la sentía sollozar contra su pecho, empapando su camisa. No había querido hablar, y había luchado por echarlo del lugar, pero al final había cedido. La entendía a la perfección, también dolía haber perdido a uno de sus amigos más cercanos pero no podía demostrar debilidad. Su lucha se estaba volviendo complicada y rápidamente los había alcanzado en lo personal; ya no eran sólo subalternos sin importancia, en un par de meses estaban atacando personas de importancia para él. Cerró sus ojos y recordó la explosión que casi le arrebataba a Orihime y molesto por su incapacidad de protegerla la abrazó.

Sintió su cuerpo pegarse al de ella y la recostó con brusquedad, observándola fijamente a los ojos; veía las lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus ojos, y sobrepasado por todo la besó con fuerza, irrumpiendo en su boca sin contenerse.

Sus manos se deslizaron por la tela de la camiseta que ella vestía y con la misma brusquedad que había comenzado, su mano separó sus piernas, dándose espacio entre ellas, levantando la camiseta de Orihime, dejándola semidesnuda.

"Detente" ella dijo sin moverse. "Detente, Ichigo, no así."

"¿Por qué?" Ichigo se separó, con sus manos aún sobre su cuerpo. "¿Me estás rechazando?"

"No es así como debe ser" Orihime se separó y se cubrió, levantándose hasta quedar arrodillada sobre la cama, junto a Ichigo. "Estás molesto… estás triste, ambos lo estamos… no hagamos esto así." Orihime acarició su rostro y sonrió.

"Lo siento. Vístete."

Ichigo se levantó con brusquedad y salió de la habitación, dejándola sola nuevamente. Para cuando terminó de ducharse y vestirse, Ichigo nuevamente hablaba con Ulquiorra en la sala, en voz baja, casi imperceptible.

Miró a Ulquiorra por un momento y luego caminó hacia Ichigo, besándolo suavemente en los labios como despedida.

"Será en otra ocasión" dijo sin separarse. Y luego, nuevamente lo vio desaparecer del departamento.

Cuando Ichigo se hubo ido y nuevamente se encontró a solas con su guardaespaldas, el peso de sus palabras la calaron y sus mejillas enrojecieron violentamente. No era la primera vez que un empleado de Ichigo era testigo de tales promesas, pero sí era la primera vez que se sentía avergonzada.

Tragó saliva, convenciéndose sin éxito de que tal como muchos otros, éste era sólo un objeto útil; pero su corazón no dejaba de latir acelerado y su boca se sentía en extremo seca.

"Dame un vaso de agua"ordenó con su voz mucho más aguda de lo que le hubiese gustado. Ulquiorra simplemente obedeció y llevó el vaso hasta su 'jefa'.

Extendió el vaso y sus dedos rozaron los de Orihime al momento de entregárselos. Ella se sobresaltó y sin alcanzar a reaccionar, el vaso cayó al suelo, estrellándose. Como un reflejo, ella se agachó para recoger los trozos de cristal.

"No es necesario que lo hagas" Ulquiorra dijo, agachándose con un paño que había sacado de la cocina y quitándole a Orihime los trozos del vidrio roto.

"Yo… no creo que haya sido correcto que escucharas conversaciones privadas."

"Es tu prometido ¿no? Es normal" Ulquiorra dijo sin importancia; sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Orihime y no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. Había captado totalmente la atmósfera entre ellos pero recién ahora caía en cuenta de lo molesto que era. Entonces enfrió su cabeza y se levantó con todos los trozos de vidrio. "Lo lamento"

Orihime sonrió y se levantó "Yo fui quien lo quebró, no es gran cosa."

"Lamento que hayas perdido a tu amigo"

Ella se congeló. Su boca había quedado entreabierta, con las palabras a medio decir. Por un momento se arrepintió pero al contrario de lo que pensó, ella no lloró.

"No te preocupes"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque con mi nivel de estupidez no llego a comprender las razones por las que él perdió su vida."

Ulquiorra no pudo contener el enojo y la sostuvo por los hombros, enfrentándola. "¿No te cansas de estar fuera de su mundo? Estás a su lado sin embargo no sabes nada de él"

"¿Y tú sí?" Orihime respondió serena "Me dices que no sé nada sobre Ichigo, pero tú eres un recién llegado, no lo conoces y sigues sus órdenes. Eres un empleado más."

"Te equivocas"

"¿En qué? Ilumíname."

"Somos iguales. Tú no perteneces a este mundo, y lo que él hace es intentar mantenerte a su lado como si en algún momento no fueras a caer dentro de toda esta mierda."

Orihime mordió su labio inferior, pero luego sonrió. "Quién eres" dijo sujetando el rostro de Ulquiorra entre sus manos, traspasándolo con su mirada. "Quién eres."

"Soy… la persona que recibe dinero por mantenerte a salvo."

"Capitán Aizen" la bella mujer se sentó en la silla que la esperaba "Los enfrentamientos entre Vizards y Kurosaki se intensifican, ya van más de una docena de nuestros hombres que han perdido la vida en fuego cruzado. No podemos seguir manteniéndonos al margen."

"Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero tampoco podemos elegir un bando contra el cual combatir."

"¿No es eso exactamente lo que hacemos con Ulquiorradentro de los hombres de Kurosaki?"

"No… Ulquiorra está ahí para minimizar daños."

"No está funcionando" Halibel dijo molesta.

Aizen bebió de la taza de café que sostenía mientras leía la carpeta que cada día Domingo aparecía sobre su escritorio, sagradamente. Siempre con información privilegiada de cada operación que se llevaba a cabo entre Vizards y Kurosaki. Lamentaba profundamente la perdida de cada uno de sus hombres pero cada vez eran más las bajas en el otro bando y eso justificaba la situación. Suspiró, era un infierno y recién comenzaba.

**Nota: **Ha pasado un montón desde que actualicé, andar perdida de la vida es complicado. Ojalá hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Gracias de antemano.

Saludos.


End file.
